Jafar's Lamp
Jafar's Lamp is a magical black lamp that belonged to the evil sorcerer Jafar after he wished to a become a powerful genie and it later became the prison of both Jafar and Iago. Appearance Jafar's Lamp is identical to Genie's Lamp, the only difference is, it has a pitch black coloring and an upside down handle. History ''Aladdin'' At the end of the film Aladdin, Aladdin tricked Jafar into wishing he was an all powerful genie. Aladdin knowing he will be sealed into a lamp for eternity to do a master's bidding, holds Jafar's black would-be prison that appears once the wish is granted by Genie and it sucks Jafar (while pulling Iago) inside. Genie then sent the lamp far into the Cave of Wonders for 10,000 years. ''The Return of Jafar'' In The Return of Jafar, Iago managed to escape the lamp, but instead of releasing Jafar from it, he threw it down a nearby well, due to Iago having grown irritated that Jafar does not grant him credit when it is due, and instead used him (with Jafar also making the grave mistake of reminding Iago shouting "Polly Want a Cracker" that finalized Iago's decision). Abis Mal then found the lamp at the well and rubbed it, releasing Jafar. At the end of the film, Aladdin and his friends tried to capture Jafar's lamp so they could destroy it, which would thus destroy Jafar. In the end, a wounded Iago, having fully turned against Jafar, kicked the lamp into a lava pit and it melted away, causing Jafar to implode into a cloud of dust, killing him. Appearances in other media Another black lamp exactly look-like Jafar's one is seen in the episode "When Chaos Comes Calling of the Aladdin TV series as the Evil Genie's own lamp. Jafar was pulled into a lamp once again by Mickey Mouse at the end of Mickey's House of Villains, except this lamp looked like the gold one that belonged to Genie. Jafar's Lamp made an appearance in the Kingdom Hearts videogame series. It first appeared in Kingdom Hearts and appeared the final time in Kingdom Hearts II. Gallery Genie Jafar's Magic Lamp.jpg|Jafar's Lamp first appeared after the evil sorcerer wished himself to be a genie. Aladdin with Jafar's Lamp.jpg|Aladdin trapping Genie Jafar in his magic Lamp. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9684.jpg Genie with Jafar's Lamp.jpg|Genie about to flick Jafar's Lamp far into the distance. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Jafar's lamp sent flying across the desert. Jafar's Magic Lamp.jpg|Jafar's magic Lamp. Abis Mal with Jafar & his Lamp.jpg|An artwork of the evil Jafar with the greedy Abis Mal holding his magic Lamp (miscolored as yellowish-gold). Iago with Jafar's Lamp.jpg|Iago hears Jafar's voice while crawling out of his Lamp. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-593.jpg|Iago gets blasted out of the lamp. Genie Jafar's glowing Lamp.jpg|Jafar's Lamp glows again as he angrily shouts. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg|Iago drops Jafar's lamp down the well. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2301.jpg|Abis Mal empties some water from the well on himself, and Jafar's lamp falls and hits him on the head. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2321.jpg|Abis Mal finds Jafar's lamp and rubs it. Abis Mal with Genie Jafar's Lamp.jpg|The frightened Abis Mal unknowingly releases Genie Jafar from his accursed Lamp. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.jpg|Genie Jafar released from the lamp. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-2392.jpg|Abis Mal holding Genie Jafar's glowing Lamp. Abis Mal with Jafar's Lamp.jpg|The insanely-greedy Abis Mal holding Jafar's Lamp while making ridiculous wishes for more treasures. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|Using his last ounce of strength, Iago kicks the lamp into the molten lava. Jafar's Lamp melts.jpg|Jafar's Lamp melts. Genie Jafar's Lamp melts.jpg|Genie Jafar dies as his magic Lamp melts in the lava. Sora with Jafar's Lamp.jpg|Sora holding Jafar's Lamp. Peg Leg Pete with Jafar's Lamp.jpg|Pete holding Jafar's Lamp in his possession. Genie Jafar.jpg|Genie Jafar Jafar.jpg|Jafar Trivia *The Lamp (either Genie's or Jafar's) makes a cameo in the ride Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Upon finding it in the luggage, G2-9T will state that the Star Tours' non-smoking policy extends to luggage as well. *Jafar's Lamp might be black to reflect the wicked sorcerer's villainous personality. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Dark Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Prisons Category:Villainous Symbolism